Piss Bagle
Personality Piss Bagle (or PB for short) is a relativitly calm person. She goes out of her way to avoid arguments, sometimes lying to avoid a confrontation, though she usually tries her best to stay out of trouble. As a people pleaser, Bagle absoutely dreads having to pick between sides, and usually ends up as a mediator between the two parties. Despite being a kind person, PB will not tolerate being treated badly by anyone, and will not respect those who do not respect her. Even though she will lie to avoid fights, she does not enjoy it at all, and will rarely ever lie outside of that situation, being very blunt, yet respectuful, when asked a question, and will not sugarcoat things. *Is an overall okay person *Has a realisitc view of the world; some people would say she's a pessimist *Blunt, but in a respectful manner *Will tear you a new one if angered *Is prone to melancholic episodes, ususally lasting anywhere from a few days to a couple weeks Supplemental *'Hair Color: 'natural: ''murky blue (HTML code: #25722E); ''dyed: ''leaf green (HTML code: #21712A) *Headphones: ''Single headphone + microphone *''Eyecolor: '' Bright blue (HTML code: #274AB0) *''Outfit: '' See picture; most likely going to change *''Nationality/Race: ''Scott-Irish *''Blood Type: ''B+ *''Catchphrase: "Whatever sinks your ship, man." Voice Bank Information *Japanese CV VB *I reccomend using fresamp with the F1 or F0 flags, H15, and Y0 megabeta DOWNLOAD LINK Act1 DOWNLOAD LINK FAREWELL, PISS BAGLE! PB is going into retirement! It's been a good run (sniffles) but her lil cousins ONI and SamTym are ready to over! She never really enjoyed singing in front of other people anyways.......(The download links for her voicebanks will still be up!! Just because she's in retirement doesn't mean she won't completely stop singing however ;o) Usage Clause #Do not use for commercial use #You may genderbend/pitch if you'd like #You may edit the OTO.ini if you are having problems #Please do not redistribuate/claim as your own #Please give credit! #If you make a song I'd love to hear it! Send me a link through my UTAUforum profile (this is not mandatory, but I'd love to hear what you do with her ;v;) #Have fun!! Random Factoids *It took over 5 recordings for me to be happy with Act1 *PB's name started as a joke at first; ''"Me and a friend were playing board game online, and at the time my tumblr url had to do with bagels. I ended up spelling "bagel" like "bagle" by accident, and my friend wouldn't let me hear the end of it ;o;. I ended up having to drink pee during that round so my name ended up being "Nacho Succubus Piss Bagle", I don't remember where nacho came from, but I chose the succubus class at the start of the game :U. When I started thinking of making an utau, I couldn't think off a name so my friend was just "calL IT PISS BAGLE OMFG" and we started to jokingly call it "Piss Bagle" and the name just kinda stuck hhaha ;u;" ''-DrShota *Though she loves ginger snap cookies, PB absolutely hates ginger tea *The first song created with PB was "Love is War" *She watches the Science Channel religously *Piss Bagle is a Libra, with her Rising in Virgo and her Moon in Scorpio *She is allergic to cashews *She was origanily going to be genderless, but DrShota wasn't able to pull it off *She doesn't know how to use chopsticks *She was "born" (created) in Ireland, but moved to Japan when she 8 months old *She loves to sing, but not in front of crowds *She has a small bust, on the larger end of a B cup *"002" is tattooed on her left hip 'Videos and Pictures' ' ' Ddsa.png|She likes ginger snap cookies BikCuvn.png|Act1 Outfit wrtech1.png|Piss Bagle from ''"Wretch" Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators